Big Bang Ghost
} |-| GPA= } |-| Premium= } }}The Big Bang Ghost is a Super Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on November 15, 1994. The GPA variant was released on July 24, 2001 and the Premium variant was released in October 2016 for Asia regions and on December 10, 2016 for Japan release. It was featured in the poster manga The Wind Racer! Otokogi Gaiden as Baron Ghost's machine. General info The Big Bang Ghost features the open-wheel body design with the additional front bumper that is attached to the body. Two rows of the dual fins were protruded from front nose and side cowls. Big Bang Ghost and Premium The original and the premium variant has the white base body color, with two-tone blue stripes and yellow highlight, The ghost decals can be seen on the side cowls. The original Big Bang Ghost was equipped with the white large-diameter 3-spoke lightweight wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. The chassis frame, the A parts and the curve-type sideguard were molded in gray, magenta and green respectively. The Premium variant was equipped with the light blue large-diameter 5-spoke lightweight narrow wheels paired with the black arched tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in cyan and black respectively. It also comes with the easy locking gear cover that was molded in black, Only the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. GPA The GPA version follows the similar style as with other GPA cars, which are designed in mind with GP Chips. Due to the front bumper design of the VS Chassis, the bodyshell lacks the front fender. It also has the rear spoiler, which wasn't presented in the original model. It is mainly in black, with white highlight and yellow and black stripes. It was equipped with the white large-diameter 3-spoke lightweight wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. Both the chassis frame and A parts were molded in black. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. In the manga The Big Bang Ghost is Baron Ghost's machine in the series. Although Baron Ghost did managed to win against Hakurou's Shao Bai Ron, he was ultimately lose in the rematch race. Technical info Length: 132 mm (Original), 145 mm (GPA), 150 mm (Premium) Width: 90 mm (Original/GPA), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 40 mm (Original), 44 mm (GPA) Chassis: Super-1 Chassis, VS Chassis, Super-II Chassis Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Original), 4:1 (GPA), 4.2:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxart BigBangGhostBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Big Bang Ghost. BigBangGhostGPABoxart.png|Boxart of the GPA variant. BigBangGhostPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Premium variant. External links Tamiya Japan * Big Bang Ghost on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Big Bang Ghost GPA on Tamiya official website * Big Bang Ghost Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Big Bang Ghost on Tamiya America official website * Big Bang Ghost GPA on Tamiya America official website Category:Super Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in The Wind Racer! Otokogi